


Intro

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jim has a plan in place when he meets Molly, but things don't always go according to plan.





	Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "This is gonna be so much fun!"
> 
> This is a prequel to _The Heart of the Matter_.

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Jim Moriarty said, grinning, as he scrolled through his latest target’s blog. “This little mouse needs a real man in her life. Once I’m in her world, she’ll get me into Sherlock’s.”

Sebastian Moran glanced at the blog over his best friend/flatmate/boss’s shoulder. “Cherries and kittens? Not really your type.”

Jim waved a hand in dismissal. “I can fake being an ordinary guy who likes cute things.”

“Uh huh,” Seb said, straddling a chair backwards then taking a sip of his coffee. “And how, exactly, do you plan to meet her?”

“I’ve already figured that out. Bart’s needs a new IT guy and a new security guard.”

The sniper raised an eyebrow. “So, which one are you taking?”

“IT, I do have a master’s in computer science, you know.” He smirked. “You’ll be interviewing for the security guard.”

Seb groaned quietly. “Should’ve known you’d drag me into this. It’s only temporary, right?”

“Only about a month or two. Once Molly’s introduced me to Sherlock, we can stop pretending.”

* * *

They met in Bart’s canteen his second day on the job.

“You must be the new guy,” the sweetest voice he’d ever heard said.

Jim looked up from his barely edible roast pork and into the loveliest brown eyes he’d ever seen. _This woman is full of superlatives, isn’t she?_ a voice that sounded a lot like Adler said. _The sweetest voice, the loveliest eyes, and from the looks of her, under that god-awful jumper, she has the perkiest-_

He immediately cut off that line of thinking and smiled at her, trying hard not to get lost in her eyes. “Yes, I’m … um…” He failed, immediately forgetting which alias he was using.

Molly grinned. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Jim,” he blurted. “Jim Moriarty. Sorry, I was too nervous to sleep much last night.” He made a mental note to hack into the hospital’s computer system and change his personnel file later.

Her smile turned sympathetic. “Oh, I know that feeling well. I’m Molly Hooper.” She shook his offered hand with more strength than he was expecting from someone so tiny.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Molly.” He was shocked to realize he meant every word. _Sincerity? When the hell did that happen?_

“And you, Jim.” She glanced at the clock on the wall. “I should get back, I have three autopsies to do.”

 _Courtesy of Seb, I’m sure._ “Can I walk you to the morgue?”

She looked surprised for a moment then she smiled happily. “I’d like that, thank you.”

* * *

Seb was getting ready to leave for his shift when Jim came home, whistling happily. _Something’s up. I wonder who he wants me to kill now_. “You’re in a surprisingly good mood. Did Vivienne Westwood release her spring line early?”

“I wish. If you must know-”

“Believe me, I must,” Seb said, grinning.

“I met Molly Hooper today.”

Seb shrugged, unimpressed. “So? That’s what you were planning to do.”

“Yes, but…” Jim’s words seemed to fail him, a rare sight.

“But…?” Seb asked, loving this.

Jim headed for the kitchen. “She surprised me, that’s all.”

Seb immediately followed him. “In what way?”

“She… I’ve never met a truly innocent adult before.”

“And…? Are you going to corrupt her?”

Jim finally turned to face him, smiling sheepishly. “Actually … I kind of like her the way she is.”

Seb raised an eyebrow. _Who knew all it would take was a mousy little slip of a thing to get under his skin?_ “I never thought I’d have to say this to you, but be careful.”

“Careful?” Jim echoed, laughing. “I’m the world’s only consulting criminal. You think little Miss Molly Hooper is going to hurt me?”

“Yeah, in the one place that really matters.”

“I know what I’m doing,” he said firmly then went to the fridge. “Don’t worry about me.”

 _Famous last words,_ Seb thought. “Just don’t lose your head, okay?” He left the flat, knowing deep down that Jim already had.


End file.
